Kingdom Hearts: The Prince of Darkness
by believerofdawn
Summary: after sora and riku return from the dark meridian, new villains rise to power, and chaos follows. will sora and the others be able to hold off the forces of darkness, or will they need help from an unlikely ally?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGUE**

_Darkness._

_Once we were one_

_Now we are two_

_The Darkness betrayed me, banished me to a place I once called sanctuary._

_The people were scared of the Darkness._

_To them, the Darkness was inherently evil_

_A place where the Devils kin lurked_

_But they are wrong._

_The Darkness is not good or evil, and neither is The Light _

_It is simply darkness_

_A time when all the worlds are at rest_

_Of peace and quiet_

_The Darkness does not possess the people, nor swallow them up into the abyss_

_They simply blind themselves in it._

_Ever afraid of someone with greater power, they steep deeper into it, surrounding themselves in an impenetrable shroud of Darkness_

_Until so big they lose themselves in it, forever wandering to try and escape the never-ending Darkness of their own souls_

_And even then, the darkness would not truly corrupt them simply nullify their feeling and emotions in the peace of Darkness_

_Until it happened._

_The Darkness became a being_

_Its own entity, with its own mind_

_And a dark purpose_

_It turned on its brother, the light, sending beings made in his image into his realm._

_Feeding on the light in peoples hearts, all unified with one purpose_

_Chaos and fear_

_For fear is what gave these dark beings more power_

_It fuelled the new and tainted mind of The Darkness, giving it steadily more power_

_Almost as much as the light of peoples hearts_

_I tried to stop it_

_To reason with it_

_To make it remember when it and I were brothers, companions travelling throughout the realms together _

_But this was not The Darkness I once knew _

_This was _

_The Darkness as people thought it to be_

_The Darkness in their minds and hearts_

_In the end, I fought the darkness_

_For days we fought, a stalemate in every way_

_And in the end I bested it_

_And for the last time tried to help him see the error in the path of destruction_

_But he used this to plunge his power into me, controlling me, blinding me with rage_

_That they should love darkness over light_

_I slew millions, each time I took a life going deeper under its control_

_Even the angels, immortal as they are, were unable to defeat me._

_Until something happened that had not happened in millennia_

_The Gods intervened._

_They took my power and smothered me in it_

_A prison of my own power_

_Sealed by six keyblades and the X-blade _

_To forever in anguish of my fatal mistake_

_To avoid the creeping thoughts of taking my life, I made a vow._

_That if I ever got a second chance, I would not fail._

_I trained for millennia, becoming stronger, faster, better._

_I learned to stop relying on the darkness_

_And fend for myself_

_But that doesn't mean I've forgotten The Darkness_

_I increased my prowess with the darkness_

_Until I was sure I could use its powers without being controlled_

_And then I felt it._

_The shattering of the X-blade_

_I doubt there was a single person in the realms who didn't feel it_

_And without the X-blade, the lock of my prison weakened_

_Feeling this, I redoubled my efforts and training_

_In hope of my freedom_

_After the shattering, I learned that I could see out of my prison, and even converse with people for short periods, but only if the person was in the Realm of Darkness_

_After a while, I met someone, the first person in over 1000 years, a Keyblade Master by the name of Aqua._

_After telling me of Vanitas and Ventus' fusion for the X-blade, and how it shattered, as well as a Keyblade Master named "Xehanort" who possessed her friend Terra_

_And how she stayed here to save him_

_I asked to see her keyblade, and reluctantly she let me, and through it I learned four things_

_ one, It wasn't hers, it was her masters, but the keyblade permitted her to wield it._

_ Second, I conversed with the keyblades spirit, and got a good grasp on what happened in my absence from the realms. _

_Third, I learned that her master left her with all his memories and all his knowledge of the keyblades as well as all his spells and abilities, which I quickly memorized._

_ Lastly, I learned that when the X-blade shattered, its power went into all the keyblades, powering them up and giving them special abilities. I couldn't hold the connection any longer and had to return to my prison. _

_But something's changed._

_Xehanort wants Kingdom Hearts_

_And he knows how to get it_

_And when he does, they'll need me_

_At last, I will be able to redeem myself for my sins_

_And Azrael, The Prince of Darkness, will walk the realms once more_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

_10 years ago_

_Ok Sora, it's time for bed... Sora? Where are you?_

_I'm not going to bed!_

_Sora, hiding under the couch is not going to stop you from going to bed. Besides its school tomorrow and how could you play with Riku if you're tired? _

_I'm going I'm going!_

_Good, are your teeth brushed?_

_Yes Mom_

_Pyjamas on?_

_Yes!_

_Floss?_

_Uuuuuum..._

_Floss your teeth or there will be no story tonight_

_Hear that Mom? I'm flossing!_

_You can't hear when your flossing dear, only when your brushing._

_See? All finished!_

_Good, now what story should we read tonight? _

_Lets read the story of Azrael!_

_Honey where did you hear about that story?_

_Riku told me. His Mom read it to him and he said it's the awesomest story ever!_

_Sweetie Riku's a year older than you and-_

_C'mon Mom! If you don't tell me that's another thing Riku knows that I don't!_

_But Sora-_

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?_

_Alright, but do you promise to go right to bed after?_

_Yea!_

_Alright... It was a warm sunny day, and everyone was out on the beach playing volleyball, and suddenly, the sky went Dark. The waves suddenly got bigger, and the undertow was getting out of control. People who were simply standing, gaping and the sudden change disappeared with only a scream. People were running for their lives, and screaming at the top of their lungs-_

_Mom, I don't like this story._

_Well there's a lesson learned, some things are worth not knowing, and to make sure you understand this lesson, I'm going to finish the story, ok?_

_But Mom-_

_No buts, now, where was I? Right, people were screaming at the top of their lungs, running in pure terror, when __**he**__ appeared._

_Who appeared Mom?_

_He has many names, but his most common name is "The Angel of Death"_

_But Mommy, I thought angels were good._

_Not this one. This one lived for terror and destruction, and relished every moment of chaos and fear. He was so fast, he appeared to be everywhere at once, and so powerful the islands guardians couldn't stop him._

_Daddy couldn't stop him?_

_This was way before Daddy was born, honey. Anyway, after only half the population was left, and the trees were all ablaze, a light appeared in the sky, and down came The Angels, ready for-_

_Good Angels?_

_Yes Sora, good Angels, and they were ready for battle. Swords raised, they charged at him. But, even the Angels, immortal as they are, were unable to defeat this monster. The Angels were prepared for this, and they all joined hands and muttered an old, forgotten incantation that no man could ever perform. Suddenly, in the middle of the angels, a disk of light appeared. It got bigger, and bigger, until it covered the whole planet, The Angel of Death could not stand this light, and try as he might, he could not stop this radiant light. In an anguished yell, he opened a tunnel, seemingly made of darkness, and disappeared. After he fled, the angels cared for the wounded, and the dead came back as if nothing had happened. The seemingly lead angel cleared his voice, raised his hand for silence, and then he spoke: __we are sorry that we were unable to come in time to save you all this fear and destruction, even if it is fixable. This devil's kin has been to many other places, wreaking havoc like he has on this paradise. Rest assured, though, we will stop at nothing to bring this...demon, to justice. When we do, we shall come back to tell you the news, so you may rest in peace. Since we could not arrive in time, we will give you the option to forget all that has happened this day, some of you may chose to forget this horrible day of chaos and destruction, or you may chose to remember, it is your own choice. We believe that the children should forget this regardless, as today was not one for the innocent mind.__ The people agreed to this, and most people chose to forget that day, but a few chose to remember, and wrote the entire day's events down. But since most people had forgotten it already, the people refused to believe what happened, and proclaimed it a haunted vision of sorts, but then they saw it, right on the ground, where The angels had used their light, a single, pure white feather, lay sparkling on the ground. Whoever touched it seemed to be happier, and if they had an illness, it miraculously healed the next day. And to this day, no one can give concrete evidence that any of this actually happened. Now go to bed, Sora, its late and schools tomorrow._

_Night-night, Mom,_

_Good-night Sweetie_

_Love you._

_Love you too, Sora _

_I love you more._

_Go to bed, Sora._

_**The next day**_

_What do you want to play today, Riku?_

_Hhmmmmm... how about... mwa-hahaha! I am the Angel of death, and nothing can stop me!_

_Oh yeah? Well here come an army of Angels, HI-YAAA!_

_Your pitiful army is no match for my speed and strength, watch this, ZOOOOOM!_

_Hey Riku, when we grow up, let's find that bad Angel and teach him a lesson._

_But an army of angels couldn't defeat him, so how can we?_

_That's easy, all we gotta do is train super-good, and we'll be as strong as a hundred army of angels!_

_You sure?_

_Positive!_

_Ok, that sounds like fun, but for now... You'll never defeat me, I'll plunge the whole world in darkness!_

_No way! Onward Angels! Show him what your made of!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

_Present Day_

"So..." Sora said. "How long have you been waiting?"

"About a week."

"Holy crap Kairi! You're joking right?"

"of course I am, Sora, a week? C'mon Sora, no one is that gullible."

"Garsh Kairi, he thought that this girl named Mulan was actually a boy named ping."

"You have GOT to be kidding me Goofy!" Kairi said, giving Sora a raised eyebrow that said, dude, come on.

"I'm not-"

"Yes! Yes he is kidding! Hahaha..." Sora gave Goofy a look that could kill, and Goofy, realizing Sora didn't want to look bad in front of Kairi, shut his mouth.

"So what are we gonna do now that the worlds are at peace?" Riku asked Mickey, messaging his shoulder, with no effect.

"Riku, when you're a keyblade Wielder, there is one thing you learn very quickly: the worlds are never at peace." King Mickey said, with a snigger from Sora.

"Shut it, Sora."

"You wish."

"I swear to God dude I will kick your ass."

"Your injured, dude you can't do shit."

"...damn it."

"Owned."

"That's it Sora your ass is-"

"Guys, Guys, chill."

"After Sora's on his ass crying his-"

Kairi raised her hand as if she was going to slap him. "Riku give up or you will feel some of my hand slapping the crap outta your face."

"You're getting Kairi to beat my ass now Sora?"

"It worked."

"Never mess with ginger's or you will get owned, fact of life."

"Respect."

"Well," Mickey said with a sad look in his eye. "Me, Donald and Goofy here are leaving, but we'll call you when there is trouble. You guys have fun now."

"so long Mickey." And with a flash of light, they were gone.

"So, Sora, what should we do now?"

"Hmmm, how about a race, just like old times?"

"Dude I'm a cripple, remember?" Riku said, gingerly trying to roll his shoulder for good measure.

"You hurt your shoulder Riku, not your legs."

"So?"

"so... 321GO!" Riku bolted towards the docks; where there were boats waiting to take them back to the mainland.

"Hey don't pull that on us your 16 for crying out loud- wait, Sora, where are you going?"

"C'mon Kairi, last one there is a rotten egg!"

_He looks hot when he runs;_ Kairi thought to herself._ I wonder if I should tell him? Whoa, Kairi keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself you don't know what he would say, besides, he's been to plenty of worlds this year what if he met someone? That would be so embarrassing! And now you're talking to yourself, real normal Kairi. _

"C'mon Kairi, were going to be late!" Riku yelled, getting into a rowboat and picking up the oars.

"Coming!" Kairi said, breaking into a run towards her good friend and crush, without there being a risk of losing her heart, for the first time in a year.

**YEN SIDS TOWER- 2 DAYS LATER**

"Master Yen Sid," Mickey said, "You Never come to Disney Castle, You know I don't mind if you summon me, I've gotten totally used to the dizziness, really."

Master Yen Sid laughed, which sounds a lot heartier and happier than someone would think by hearing him talk. "Mickey, summoning you here through a portal is completely nauseating, even one who uses them as often as you, and I'm sorry I've put you through such discomfort, no matter what the urgency. Besides, my tower is currently linked to Disney Castle, and your world is so beautiful, it makes you remember why we fight for the worlds in the first place."

"That's always been my purpose, to make sure I can come back to the things I love: walks in the gardens on a sunny day, reading in the library, and, don't tell Sora, Playing three-on-three basketball."

"With your agility, basketball would almost be easy."

"There's a second reason. Just before I noticed the stars going out, I had a nightmare of Disney Castle in flames." Mickey said, shuddering at the memory. "Everyone was panicking, and there were heartless everywhere, and everyone's hearts, Donald's, Goofy's, even Minnie's, were being taken. When I woke up, I promised myself I would never let that happen. You still haven't told me why you came to get me, Master."

"All in good time, my friend, all in good time. The forces of Darkness are growing, Mickey. The Heartless have gained a massive boost in strength, and beings have been seen wearing cloaks similar to those of the late Organization XIII. These people all have powers exceeding my own, and you will need to find warriors capable of dealing with these people, for whoever they are their intentions are almost certainly dark in nature."

"But Master Yen Sid, where am I going to find more Keyblade Wielders?

Master Yen Sid chuckled, "Mickey, the Wielders of The Keyblade have the potential to become the most powerful warriors in the worlds, but right now none of the known Keyblade Wielders have ascended to even the first step in becoming an all-powerful Keyblade Master, except you and I, and even I don't know how to commence the next step in that process. Also remember what I've taught you: do not overestimate one's own ability. Maleficent and the Organization were not Keyblade Wielders, and they gave you and Sora enough of a challenge to keep you on your toes."

Mickey stared at the ground, slightly ashamed. "Gosh, when you put it that way, it makes sense. Wait, does that mean that that there are warriors as strong as me and Sora that are good?"

"Yes," Yen Sid said. "There are certain warriors of the light, ones strong enough to keep up with the strengths of us Keyblade Wielders. It is your and Sora's responsibility to find and recruit these warriors. But Mickey, I can't express enough the power of these villains. We are going to need all the help we can get in a very small window of time. Mickey, I believe we have to release HIM."

Mickey took a step back in shock. His master was never one to exaggerate about the forces of Darkness and the dangers at hand. If it meant releasing a person of that order of being, then the situation was far worse than he could ever imagine. This, well no one knew exactly what it was, thing, was what mothers used when kids misbehaved,_ go brush your teeth, or The Prince of Darkness will get you! _And his exploits were the stuff of legend... and **nightmares. **

"Are you sure this is our only option, Master? They say it took the Gods to bring him down, and even they couldn't kill him!"

"If people could kill immortals, it would ultimately defeat the purpose of immortality, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so, but Master-"

"Mickey, with our current warriors of The Light, we cannot hope to combat with the forces of Darkness, and we don't have a lot of time or options. He must be released, or Sora will have no chance to grow to the first stage."

Mickey desperately thought of something, anything that would change his master's mind. "Master, how do we know if he will even help us? The legends say he was a fighter for good, but if he turned evil, odds are he's still evil then, right?"

Master Yen Sid smiled, "I appreciate your concerns, and yes, he could still be the demon the stories tell him to be, yet from some scrolls I found through a divination, it seems he was possessed by some unknown force. I believe after he was imprisoned, this being released him, seeing that the prison was unbreakable. If we released him, I believe that not only will he fight with us against the forces of Darkness, he will have taken measures to stop from being controlled again. There is another reason that we must gather such powerful allies: Master Xehanort has been reincarnated to his original form, with all his knowledge and double the power. Now there is good in this too, as now Terra is free from Xehanort's clutches but is probably still unconscious from the ordeal of splitting the heart. If we have Azrael teach Terra to control his darkness and use it, we'll have another Keyblade Master on our side. Mickey, Summon Sora and the others, we will need their Keyblades. Tonight, The Prince of Darkness will walk the worlds again!"

_There you go the first real chapter, hope you liked it, if you did enjoy it, please review, if you didn't, review anyway, but keep it positive. The next chapter will be up ASAP I'll try not to be one of those writers who takes 2 months to post a chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all stood in defensive stance on the beach, Keyblades summoned. It had been a week and a half since The King had left Destiny Islands, and this was their first time training together, partly to see what each other could do, and partly to help Kairi get to their level of prowess with The Keyblade. Riku had his sword arm above his head, and the Way to Dawn in his hand. Sora had his Ultima Weapon Keyblade perched on his shoulder like he does when runs. Kairi had her Keyblade loosely held in her hand. Kairi had won rock-paper-scissors (she was beginning to think that the boys let her win so she could have a slight advantage) which meant that the sparring on her say so. "If that's the way they want it, that's how it's gonna be." She got into a stance and yelled "GO!" and ran for Sora... to find he'd disappeared. She looked farther down the beach to see Sora running straight for Riku, and Riku shooting dark aura's like a machine gun at Sora. Sora batted five away with three slashes of The keyblade, jumped over the rest, and through a firaga spell at Riku. Riku threw a volley of dark auras at the giant fireball, but they just seemed to make it bigger. He quickly brought up a dark shield and the firaga bounced off and disappeared. A stray icicle from Sora's missed blizzara spell brought him back to the present, and Riku quickly jumped up and prepared to strike at Sora, who was at this point gliding in circles around Riku and peppering him with spells.

"Your finished!" Riku yelled as he brought down his keyblade. Sora angled his keyblade so Riku's keyblade slid down the shaft, and used the guard like a set of brass knuckles to punch Riku in the gut. Riku dropped to the ground in pain, with Sora right behind him. Sora raised his keyblade, but Riku aimed his hand at Sora's stomach and a projectile that looked a lot like Sora's wisdom form magic bullets shot at Sora, knocking him back a step. "What was that? It looked like those things I shoot in wisdom form... but you weren't even driving..."

"I got the idea from your wisdom form, but these are called Arrows of Darkness. Here's some more so you can see them close up!" Riku shouted as he pelted Sora with Arrows of Darkness. Sora jumped over the first few, aerial dodged a several aimed at his head, suddenly smiled, pointed his keyblade at Riku and yelled "tornado tracer!" eight two-meter tornado's were headed straight for Riku, and sucking in every Arrow of Darkness and Dark aura he threw at them. "Crap." Riku said as he realized none of his darker magic could stop the tornados, then he smiled, brought his keyblade up and yelled, "Wind raid!" and threw his keyblade straight at Sora's gliding form. Sora stopped gliding and mentally forced his tornados to protect him, when he saw The Way to Dawn swerve to the side and take out a tornado on the left, and turn again to take one out on the right, and five seconds later, all Sora's tornadoes were gone. Riku seemingly "phased," out of nowhere and grabbed his keyblade as it still spun, prepared for the winning blow, when suddenly-

"AAAAAAARGGGGGH!" Sora yelled, dropping to the ground, clutching his head in agony. "Sora!"Kairi rushed over to him, cradled his head, speaking softly, "What is it?"

"Riku, can you feel it? That power, it's huge bigger than maleficent, Ansem, and Organization XIII combined... but how..." Sora slowly got up, as if experiencing a massive hangover... "It's far away, but coming to this location quickly. Wait, there's someone else... Mickey, Donald and Goofy?"

"How do you know all this?" Riku asked, incredibly puzzled, when the ground started shaking, and they all fell on their behinds.

"Roxas. After he and I merged he gave me all his combat knowledge and abilities, probably to help fight Xemnas. I guess The Organization learned it and taught it to Roxas."

"Isn't that what scan is for though?"

"Scan only shows their stamina and defence, while this 'Chi sensing' can show you their strength, speed as well as their stamina, health, and whether or not they serve The Darkness, and this guy, Very powerful, very dark,"

"Well then let's go kick his ass then!" Riku said, pounding his fist into his palm.

"no Riku, this guy is way out of our league, this guy could defeat us with the power of his pinkie finger. We have to find Mickey and get out of here. Crap he's so close-"

"KAKKAROT!" a flame-haired man phased into the air a few metres away from them, eyes glowing yellow with a strange device clipped to his ear with a lens coming out to cover his right eye, and whole body seemingly dripping darkness, and an evil smile. "Pitiful, power levels of only fourteen, you make it too easy."

"Watch it or this fourteen power level will five-star your sorry ass!" Riku yelled, summoning The Way to Dawn in a flourish.

The flame-haired man took a step back in shock as his eyepiece made some bleeping noise. "two-hundred and thirty-four! But how... no matter. As Vegeta, the Prince of saiyans, my power level exceeds one-hundred thousand and I'm not even a super saiyan right now."

"Listen campfire-head, I have no idea what the hell a super saiyan is but I'll be damned if I let you kill my friends without a fight, now get ready!" Riku yelled, and ran for Vegeta eyes blazing. He was suddenly flying back towards Sora and Kairi, unconscious, as Vegeta appeared a couple feet away. "that was sad, really as I only used a twentieth of my full power and look, he's sleeping like a baby." Vegeta laughed "but now the fun must end as I am under orders to kill you and your pathetic excuse for a planet. Goodbye, weaklings," he pointed two fingers at them, like a pistol yelling "Galick Gun!" and a giant beam of purple energy shot towards them. Sora closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable; when he felt a weird feeling, as if something was leaving him... he opened his eyes to see a familiar-faced dual-wielding blonde, holding the attack at bay. "Roxas! How is this-"

"get to the ship!" Roxas yelled, struggling to hold off the attack. "Now!"

Sora looked behind him and to his surprise; there was a portal waiting for them to beam them up to the Highwind. "What about you?"

Roxas gave Sora a sad look, everything he had ever wanted to try before he died was flashing before his eyes "Sora, I'm a Nobody; I was never meant to exist anyway."

"Roxas, no!" Kairi, petrified with fear the entire time, finally gathered the courage to slowly move Riku to the portal, then grabbed Sora's collar, and dragged him to the portal. "Beam us up, Scotty!" she yelled, wondering how she could think about star trek references at a time like this. Looking out the window of the Highwind, she saw Vegeta getting tired of holding up the Galick Gun, and phase behind Roxas and shot a chi beam into his back, and Roxas screaming as he hit the ground. Kairi mentally thanked the fact that Sora was sobbing on the couch, and not at the window.

"Mickey your timing was perfect, but how did you know that that guy was coming?" Kairi asked, trying very hard to block out Namine's anguished sobs for Roxas, and was well on the verge of tears herself.

"Well Kairi, we didn't we were on our way to take you to Master Yen Sid when I felt the Darkness, and thanks to Roxas, we all got out ok."

"What would happen to Roxas if he died?" Sora sniffled, still trying to deny the part of him that was Roxas was gone.

"Gosh Sora, it's difficult to say. Nobodies are supposed to fade into darkness, but Roxas reunited with you, his somebody, so that may have changed the rules, but honestly I think he's most likely to either be reincarnated as an animal of some sort. Or maybe he could be on his way to heaven as we speak."

"by the way, how did Roxas even get a body?" Kairi asked, shaking her head. "Didn't his body disappear when he fused with Sora?"

"well, one, The Keyblade probably anchored his spirit to the physical world, and two, I don't think that they truly became one when they fused, so you can probably talk with Namine, correct?"

"Yea, although there's not much to talk about, seeing as all our memories are shared." Kairi said, mentally telling Namine to calm down, and that everything was going to fine. Yea right.

Sora stood up, with a determined look on his face. "well, now all we can do is make sure that his death wasn't in vain. Lets find out who this guy was, and send him back to hell where he belongs!"

"NO!" Mickey yelled, panicking "we can't hope to defeat him at our current strength, we have to get stronger!"

"how?" Sora yelled in Mickey's face. "how do we beat someone like that? Tell me your master plan!" Kairi rushed over to Sora and enveloped him in a big hug. "Sora, we're going to avenge Roxas, you know we will. You just have to trust in Mickey, and that he has a plan. You do have a plan right?" Kairi asked worryingly.

"you'll all get to know at Master Yen Sid's. There everything will be explained. Hey where's Riku?"

In one of the rooms, Riku was rocking on the floor shuddering. _Darkness. So much Darkness._

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE**

"are you sure you want to do this? I mean, only two people have made it to the end of Snake Way, and its one million miles long! And if you fall, its straight to Hell! Are you sure you don't want to just go peacefully to heaven and forget your earthly troubles?"

The blonde boy nodded, "if this guy can get me more powerful than I'm going for it. Sora will be surprised that his nobody becomes the strongest Keyblader!"

And with a haste spell he was off, zooming into the distance, and the spirit watched him until he was nothing more than a speck on the horizon.

_Oh snap Roxas is taking on Snake Way! But will h make it? And what will happen at the Mysterious Tower? Find out next time! Btw please review it gives me inspiration to write faster for you guys._


	5. Chapter 5

**THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS CHAPTER 4**

The Gummi ship persevered all the way to The Mysterious Tower, The King choosing to manually drive the two days there to help the others get used to the loss of Roxas, rather than simply engaging the warp drive and getting there in seconds. The ship was well equipped, with 7 bedrooms, a training simulator, a flawlessly well-stocked kitchen, two bathrooms with two sinks and a Jacuzzi, and a moogle shop, easily a level ten Gummi ship. Sadly, no one could enjoy the luxuries of the ship with the hole in all their hearts. Sora spent the two days training in the simulator with Donald, Goofy and Riku, or in his room with Kairi. Sometime in between Sora and Kairi confessed their feelings for each other, and spent much of the time hugging or cuddling. Riku was training either by himself or with The King when he wasn't driving the ship, practicing and developing techniques that didn't involve using The Darkness. While watching Roxas's demise, he noticed that while the man called Vegeta used the darkness to boost his strength, those beams he shot a Roxas were pure energy, no light, no darkness, and Riku was determined to find out how it was done, and use it instead of the darkness. It wasn't that he wasn't proficient with The Darkness far from it, but The Darkness was always in his mind, whispering mesmerizing thoughts, getting more persistent each time he used its power, if he could find out how this energy manipulation, the Darkness would stop...hopefully.

Donald and Goofy hadn't known Roxas, but they knew he was a part of Sora, and Sora was their friend, and so was Roxas. They trained with Sora whenever he wanted, and were currently working on a limit together called **MageBlade**, and were in the final stages of completion, and when they tried it out, it was on par with **Eternal Session**. The King would usually drive the Gummi ship, but when Donald took over occasionally he would teach Sora and Kairi some light attacks and magicks, telling Riku that he would teach Riku if he thought it was safe, but if the light and darkness started fighting over control of Riku's body it could tear him apart. And Kairi was in heaven, now knowing Sora liked her as much as she liked him, and watched Sora train to learn his moves. Most of his magic she managed to get to second-tier "ara" spells, but what she was most exceptional at were his movement techniques. By the end of the first day, Kairi had mastered SuperGlide, Quick run and cartwheel, aerial dodge, high jump and air slide, by the second day, she made a move of her own which she named **doubleflight, **which she taught everyone, and they were all impressed with her agility. Namine was still heartbroken, but she had stopped crying, and was returning back to her quiet self, albeit with an anger that could only be tempered by making sure she knew all of everyone's moves, the strengths and weaknesses of said moves, so that if she ever got a body of her own, she would tear out Vegeta's flawless hair strand by strand, until he was bald, humiliated and dead. After comforting Namine and telling her that thinking about what she would do to Vegeta if she had a body wasn't very healthy, she went to the kitchen to make herself and Sora a sandwich, and saw that they were already landed on Yen Sid's world.

"How come nobody said we arrived?" Kairi asked, puzzled. Donald strolled in and went straight for the waffle iron.

"Master Yen Sid always does a meditation in the middle of the day, and no one in their right mind wants to interrupt The Master while meditating. Also, His Majesty is exhausted from piloting for two days straight, and is sleeping. Besides, he isn't expecting us for another two hours, so we got all the time in the world." Donald said as the waffle iron popped up, and with that, he put his waffles on a plate, and strolled out.

_**ELSEWHERE**_

"Woman! You told me Kakkarot would be on that miserable excuse for a planet but instead I find a bunch of weaklings who flee at the very Sight of me! Do you even know where he is or not?"

"Patience o' prince of Saiyans, divination is an incredibly difficult spell to master, and your shouting doesn't help." Maleficent said, calmly stroking her raven. "by the way, these weaklings you talked about, did you kill them? It should have been easy, considering their weak power."

"Argh, don't remind me. I almost had them when some mouse freak and his sidekicks saved them. I did manage to send one to the afterlife, though it was strange that someone that weak could hold off my Galick Gun so easily. It must have been that strange weapon of his."

"Which one? The boy or the girl? Brown hair?"

"Let's see, spiky hair, blue eyes, his name was..."

"Was it Sora?" Maleficent asked, scarcely believing her luck.

"No, it was... Roxas! That was the fool's name."

"What! But how? That's impossible, he fused with Sora! Damn that stupid brat and all he fights for!"

"Whatever woman, I'm going to find Kakkarot, and if you find him and don't tell me immediately, I'll kill you." Vegeta walked out of the room, scowling.

Pete peeked out behind Maleficent's chair. "uuuuuh, Maleficent are you sure it's a smart idea to use him like that I mean, he was more powerful than you originally, and then you powered him up with darkness! I gotta ask Maleficent, what's the big idea?"

"Patience Pete, if I hadn't boosted his power, he'd have no reason to stay, and secondly, without us, he has to search for his stupid rival all by himself. The spell is almost complete, and I'll soon add his power to my own. And with the demon king in our ranks helping with the demon heartless, I'll take his power too, and soon I'll be the most powerful person the worlds have ever seen!" Maleficent Laughed evilly with Pete joining in.

_And that's the end of another chapter. This fic is not supposed to be a cross over with Dragon Ball, I just needed someone really strong to destroy destiny islands, and Vegeta fit the bill. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter, The Revival of Azrael._


	6. Chapter 6

**THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS CHAPTER 5**

Sora, Kairi, Riku, The King, Donald and Goofy all gathered round Master Yen Sid's table, nervously awaiting the news of their predicament. Kairi and Sora were holding hands tightly as if they'd never let go. Riku was twiddling his thumbs nervously. The King, Donald and Goofy were all smiling happily as if this was standard everyday protocol for them. Master Yen Sid cleared his throat:

"Greetings to you all. I have seen the fate of Destiny Islands. It is regrettable, but nothing can be done. Now, you are the world's only defence against the forces of Darkness. This part of the predicament can be remedied, but in time. The Heartless have gained a massive boost in power, and people have been spotted wearing cloaks of the late organization XIII. No stars have vanished yet, but I have sensed massive power levels, even bigger than that Vegeta fellows, and dark, darker than Maleficent's and, and dark, darker than Maleficent's and The Organization's Aura's combined. Right now, we have not the strength or numbers to defeat these powers, but I believe there is a solution to our problems. I presume you've heard the story of Azrael, correct?"

Everyone with the exception of The King took a step back in shock. "Wak! We have to fight him?" Donald exclaimed which only made everyone more nervous.

Master Yen Sid cleared his throat for silence. "Do not worry, Azrael is still in his prison to this day, but I believe we should release him from the eternal chains of his own power. I believe he will fight with us, and help us defeat The Forces of Darkness."

Everyone stood completely still, their brains trying to process the information: Master Yen Sid wanted to free a seemingly invincible creature from stories, that supposedly angels couldn't stop from ravaging the worlds and slaughtering billions of innocent souls?

"What's your Logic?"

"Pardon, Riku?" Master Yen Sid said, puzzled.

Riku repeated himself. "Well, if you want to free something that powerful, then there has to be something good in it for us, right? And if you want to free something that evil, then we must be in some pretty deep crap right? My only question is why will he fight with us? Do we have something of use or value to him? Was he once a defender of light or something?"

"All good questions Riku and I will do my best to answer them. Yes, we have much to gain from him. He was imprisoned before The Great Forgetting, so he will know how to get you all to unlock your true potential as Keyblade Wielder. And in case he is really evil-"

"what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I found some information that states that he once fought off the Forces of Evil, so it seems he was probably possessed and forced to harm all those people. In the case that he is evil though, I have his weapon sealed away, where no one can find it, especially him. And yes, we are in "pretty deep crap," at this point he is probably our only hope, for you to stay alive long enough to learn the stages of the keyblade wielder. There is another reason for me wanting to summon him. As you know, there were Wielder's of The Keyblade before you. Now, the generation of Keyblader's before you had to fight a terrible adversary, and none came out unscathed. One was banished to the realm of darkness, one lost control of his body to the darkness, and the other's heart was broken and forced to join with another's heart. Now before they all were sentenced to their horrible fates, we believe that they achieved the first level of The Keyblade Master. If we can at least free them then we will have more keyblade wielders for our cause, and be able to learn the first stage of Keyblade Master without Azrael's help. Only problem is, one is trapped in darkness and one consumed by it, and when we free them, we'll need Azrael's help to free them. Now, his prison is at the bottom floor of this tower: only problem is, his captors booby-trapped the place in case anyone tried to free him, so everyone be careful. Sora, please step forward."

Sora stepped forward, "Yes Master Yen Sid?"

"forgive me."

"For what, Sir?"

Master Yen Sid, for the first time in decades, summoned his Keyblade: when you first saw it, it looked just like a larger version of The Star Seeker, but when you looked closely, this Keyblade was different: it had a sparkling blue-purple hue all around it, while the keychain looked just like his hat. The teeth of the keyblade consisted of a floating circle that had a crescent moon just like the Star Seeker, but making it a complete circle were eight floating stars, and in the middle of the Keyblade was a shimmering sun, that seemingly glittered even when no lamp was lit in the room. _Sorcerer's Might. _He lifted it above his head, twirled it once, and with a flourish stabbed Sora in the heart.

_**SOMEWHERE IN THE MYSTERIOUS TOWER**_

A seemingly comatose man was sitting in a dark room, not even moving a muscle. But to this man's eyes, he wasn't in some cell. He was on a stain-glass pillar seemingly rising out of endless darkness, fighting off the darkness of his own heart, or rather, the darkness that had become his heart.

_Xehanort._

A hunched-over old man with power beyond belief. They clashed for decades, Xehanort seeming to play with the man, never truly fighting, only toying with him. It was as if the heart was completely his, and the man was just an intruder.

"QUAKE!"

But not for long.

He could feel Xehanort's power slipping, and his old strength returning. He was feeling like the man he was 12 years ago, and loving every minute of it.

"METEOR!"

His heart was becoming his again, and Xehanort was getting the boot.

"ZANETZUKEN!"

Xehanort laughed, "You're getting stronger boy, but I'm far from defeated."

The man dropped to one knee, nursing his wounds. "My name is Terra." He said, with a determined look on his face "and this is my heart!" a giant burst of darkness shot from his hand, completely enveloping Xehanort.

"You're a fool," Xehanort growled. "as long as you have such untameable darkness in your heart, I reign supreme!"

Xehanort teleported behind Terra, raising his keyblade for a downward strike. Terra twirled around and slammed the flat of the blade into Xehanort's side, causing him to scream in agony.

"This isn't over yet, boy!"

"keep telling yourself that old man!" they rushed towards each other, Keyblades drawn.

_**SORCERER'S LOFT**_

Sora was falling.

Falling deeper into a pit of never-ending darkness.

He wondered how long he was going to fall before he got to his station that represented his heart. He felt himself slowing down, _finally, _he thought, touching down lightly on the stained glass. "Ok let's see, I got stabbed by Master Yen Sid, and now I'm in my heart so... now what?"

"I come out."

Sora spun around, Keyblade raised. "Who's there?" he yelled to... no one. "Wait what?"

"Behind you."

Sora spun around again, and what he saw he could not believe. "Roxas? But how? You were-"

"close, but not quite. I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven. You probably won't remember me, but when you were four years old, my heart was fading. Then I heard a voice, your voice, and you offered to join hearts until mine mended, even though we had never met, so I wouldn't die. But then I got really hurt, and my heart couldn't take it anymore, and shattered. All the little parts of my heart eventually found their way back to you, but my heart was severely broken, and it took 10 years for my heart to complete itself, and that's what let you wield The Keyblade. But then Riku called the Keyblade, your heart wasn't strong enough to wield it again, because the keyblade responded to my heart, not yours. Then when you realized the true strength of heart, your heart became worthy of The Keyblade, and my heart and yours combined easily brought the Keyblade back to you. Also when you perform a drive, you use my keyblade as well as your own, and you won't be able to dual wield for a while. Every Keybearer has two Keyblades, but the second doesn't come out for a while. Now the reason Master Yen Sid stabbed your heart was to unlock mine. Mow when this happens, you are going to experience more pain than all your battles combined, and you may get stuck in a coma. The problem is, my body is far away in a world you know named Castle Oblivion. You probably won't wake up until I make it here. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready for anything." Sora said confidently.

And then the station shattered.

_**SORCERER'S LOFT**_

Sora screamed in agony.

It felt like his heart was ripping at the core.

"Ventus's heart must be too deeply bound to Sora! We must stop their hearts from separating!" Master Yen Sid yelled, while everyone one stood in horror at the sight of Sora's writhing on the ground in pain. Everyone quickly snapped out of it and rushed to Sora's aid.

Too late.

A pink heart slowly rose out of Sora's chest, higher and higher until it reached a window, and then flew into space, probably to Ventus's sleeping body somewhere.

Everyone kept their eyes on where the heart had left, not sure what had just happened.

"WAAK! Sora!" everyone looked to Sora, to find he had disappeared.

"what happened, where's Sora?" Kairi asked, panicking slightly.

"well garsh Kairi, I think he's a heartless by now." Goofy said worriedly. "last time he took someone else's heart from his body he turned into a heartless didn't he? So I bet'cha he's somewhere in the tower, trying to find somebody's heart to feed on."

"if I had known this would've happened I would have found some other means of retrieving Ventus's heart." Yen Sid said worriedly, "This has made a difficult situation even more difficult. How did you change him back the last time this occurred?"

"I gave him a hug," Kairi said, sniffling.

"well a hug isn't going to get him back this time." A raspy voice growled.

Everyone looked up at the ceiling and saw Sora, or at least it looked like him, but had yellow eyes and tentacles of darkness.

"anti!" Donald screamed, brandishing his staff.

"yes, it's me, and now that I'm in control," he laughed menacingly. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HELL!"

Anti jumped down and shot a dagger of darkness at Goofy. Goofy blocked with his shield just in time, and threw it at Anti so fast it seemed like a blur. Anti grabbed it, laughing, until he saw that it was still spinning, and was taking him with it. Anti was spun around for 30 seconds before returning to Goofy's hand and leaving Anti very disoriented. Riku took the opening and shot at Anti, The Way To Dawn slashing at him three times before Anti wrapped a tentacle around Riku and threw him against the wall, Riku quickly got up, but this time Anti was ready. As Riku charged again, he was met by Anti's waving tentacles. They shot at him like spears, and Riku barely had enough time to roll out of the way before they came at him again Riku readied his keyblade behind his head. "Wind raid!" he yelled throwing his keyblade at the tentacles. Anti smiled and the tentacles moved easily out of harm's way. "Close, but no cigar!" he taunted, waiting for Riku's next move. He yelped in surprise when the keyblade changed directions and sliced through three tentacles, then coming straight for his face. It hit him in the face, sending him reeling back to the wall, he rubbed his forehead gingerly, "you wanna play dirty? Fine, we'll play dirty. ZANETZUKEN!" and for a second, all the lights went out. When the lights came on, Riku was in a corner, totally out of commission. Anti smiled menacingly, "So, Who's next?"


	7. Chapter 7

**THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS CHAPTER 6**

Anti grinned devilishly, waiting for his next opponent. "well come on now, don't be shy, how bout you love?" he said to Kairi, licking his lips. It took all her self-control not to whip out her keyblade and bash him into next week.

"You want a fight Anti? You've got one!"

The King summoned The Star Seeker in a flash of light, holding it in his signature fighting stance. Donald and Goofy rushed to their King, weapons raised. "I appreciate the support guys, but I'm fighting alone this time." Mickey said, eyeing Anti calmly.

Anti roared with laughter, "You actually think you can beat me? I'm stronger than Sora ever was, and you're just a mouse with a crown. Go back to your kingdom," his eyes narrowed. "While you still can."

Now it was Mickey's turn to laugh. "Anti, I KNOW I can beat you, you're a heart of darkness in a body of light, you can never beat the light because without it, your body would crumble to dust. And now I'm going to beat you out of Sora's heart, slowly, and painfully. PEARL!" Mickey yelled. A ball of light bursting from his keyblade and striking Anti in the face, sending spasms of agony through his body.

"your gonna get it now you son of a-" Mickey "phased" in front of him, keyblade raised, shocking Anti.

"Take this!" Anti was sent flying across the room into a bookshelf. He got up slowly, and got into a fighting stance "and now the true fight begins." He said menacingly.

"Good, because if that was all you had, I'd be pretty disappointed in Sora for not beating you earlier." Mickey said casually, twirling his keyblade around in his fingers.

Anti smiled, "SOUL EATER!" he yelled shooting a sword of darkness straight at The King, who dodged easily. "Come on, you can do better." He taunted.

"Not very observant are you?" Anti crowed, as his tentacles wrapped around Mickey. Mickey didn't squirm or fight, he was perfectly calm. "what, are you frozen with fear now that I have you?" Anti taunted, shooting his tentacles like spears towards Mickey's head. Mickey then grinned.

"That's what it was called! EXO SPARK!" a giant ball of electricity formed above his head, lightning bolts shooting on to the tentacles that were wrapped around him, as well as the ones that were coming straight at him. Anti yelped in pain and brought his tentacles back. Mickey dusted himself off. "If this is the extent of your strength, I think I'll finish you off now." Mickey raised his keyblade, but one of Anti's tentacles shot up in an uppercut and hit Mickey straight in the chin, sending him soaring. Mickey flipped four times before landing in a defensive stance, rubbing his chin gingerly. "Not bad," he said grudgingly. "You may actually give a good fight before I finish you."

Anti grinned, "You finish me? Dream on. I'll start. DARK FLAME!" pillars of dark flames shot up, homing in on Mickey. Mickey ducked and weaved, but more kept coming. One came up right under him, and he dodged away, but he wasn't quick enough. The flame engulfed his arm, sending him into spasms. His arm was completely burnt, and the nerves were shot. He couldn't raise his keyblade. "Well, better luck in the next life, Anti grinned, as he walked up to finish him.

"CURAGA!"

Mickey's keyblade shot up, creating a deep gash in Anti's stomach. He screamed, then he smiled. "CU-"

"Oh I wouldn't try any cure spells if I were you. You're darkness, so the cure spell would only harm you more." Mickey grinned, laughing at Anti's misfortune. "Now we finish this." Mickey raised his keyblade, and then stopped when he realized that Anti was laughing. "Gone mad now have we?" he said, shaking his head in pity.

Anti only laughed harder "if you kill me, Sora dies to. This is his body remember? If you kill me, you lose a Keybearer."

Mickey grinned. "Who said I'm going to kill you? I'm going to purge you from Sora's body forever." Anti's eyes widened. "I won't die! Its time for my secret weapon! Infernal form!" everyone shielded themselves from a wave of darkness that emanated from his body. After it passed, they looked back to see a demon. Anti had powered up, with demonic wings sprouting from his back, giant claws from his fingers and toes, and his eyes glowed red instead of yellow. "Anti can drive?" Donald said in shock.

"DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING DID YOU?" Anti mocked in a deep, gravelly voice that sounded like someone bashing two stones together. "NOW ITS TIME TO TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE- ON TOP OF YOUR COLD, DEAD BODIES! ANY LAST WORDS?" he said mockingly.

"Yea, NOW Riku!" The King yelled, and Anti found himself stuck in the giant fist of the guardian, with a floating Riku smirking at his terrified face. "your turn your Majesty," Riku said casually, floating towards him.

Mickey readied his blade, glowing in white light. "It's been a pain knowing you Anti." The King said, "Now say goodnight. SANCTIFY!" he thrust his blade into Anti, who screamed once, then all the darkness burst from him, leaving a sleepy Sora, "hey guys," he said tiredly, "did I miss anything?"

_**CASTLE OBLIVION**_

Ventus woke slowly, his eyes having trouble adjusting to the white room. "Ugh, where am I? Terra or Aqua must have brought me here, dammit. Oh crap, Sora!" he ran out of the room, but not before a pair of yellow eyes spotted him.

10 minutes later

"Aw man, why do all the rooms gotta look alike? He whined, completely lost. A small black humanoid figure ran towards him. _What yellow eyes these guys have, and antennae? Really? Well if they can get me outta here, they'll be awesome in my books, _"hey little guy, do you know the way out?" he asked, desperately hoping he could communicate with the thing so he could get out of here. The thing slashed at him with its claws, and only his incredible speed saved him. "what the hell?'" he said, as more seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Ventus got out his keyblade, "well I'd love to stay and chat," he said as his Keyblade turned into a skateboard-like thing, which he promptly jumped onto. "But I've gotta run, see ya!" he yelled as it bashed open a pair of doors, _hope this is the right way, _he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS CHAPTER 7 THE REVIVAL OF AZRAEL**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I never updated this story, busy life, all that BS. My future updates will be very random, so don't get mad if it takes 6 months for another chapter. If you're bored, check out Shire Folk's KH fanfic. It is awesome, like, ridiculously awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH Final Fantasy, Disney, and pretty much everything else.**

Sora rubbed his forehead gingerly "aw man, what happened, why do I feel so weak?"

Master Yen Sid crouched down to have a good look at Sora, "I released the sleeping heart within you, the pain you felt was his keyblade ripping away from your heart, which is one of the most excruciating pains in the universe. It would have killed you, if not for the darkness in your heart, that Anti character, who took control of your heart and saved it."

Sora bolted upright, horrified, "ANTI TOOK CONTROL! Are you all alright? Did he do anything to you?" Sora was basically hyper-ventilating.

"it's alright, Anti draws from your strength and amplifies it, and with you almost dead, he barely had any power to amplify, so we drew out the battle until you could stay alive without Anti's help, then purged him from your body forever. As for the weakness, when Ventus's heart separated from yours it took a significant amount of power from you so he could return to his body, and Ventus is probably awake by now, and trying to find his way out of Castle Oblivion. You are much weaker, but this power boost in the first stage of keyblade master will more than make up for it. Now, we must show Ventus the way. Everyone, summon your Keyblades." Everyone summoned their Keyblades, and raised them in a circle in the air, like when they opened the final door at The World That Never Was. A light shone from the middle of the Keyblades, shooting out the window and into space. "there, now Ventus knows where to go. Let us make way to the basement of the tower: I have something to show you." They dismissed their Keyblades, and followed him out the door and down the stairs, until they reached the base of the tower. "wait," Sora said. "how come we've never seen the door to the basement before? Me, Donald and Goofy searched this place top to bottom for treasure chests, and we didn't find any sort of door."

Master Yen Sid raised his keyblade: "that's because it only shows itself when I summon it, and there is really nothing down there I could ever need, besides a few forbidden magicks, a couple priceless armours, a few incredibly powerful keychains, nothing I really have any use for." He saw the faces of everyone and smiled at their shock. "before you ask why I didn't give them to you in the first place, they are all protected by ancient arcane protections, and legendary guardians, we don't have the strength to obtain them... but after we have the strength of Azrael on our side, we can get all that and more. So, are you ready for this?" a beam of purple light shot from his Keyblade, hitting a spot in the wall. A summoning circle* appeared on the wall, and a solid white door that looked suspiciously like the door to darkness seemingly washed out of it like a picture spreading on a blank canvas.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Kairi breathed in wonder.

"Yes, magicians could accomplish great feats of sorcery before The Great Forgetting." Master Yen Sid replied casually, dismissing his Keyblade

"What is this Great Forgetting you keep referring to?" Riku asked curiously.

"well if we knew what it was then it wouldn't be the Great Forgetting now would it?" Master Yen Sid said smiling. "all we know is that Keyblade wielders were making more and more powerful spells, so powerful that they could take down a planet easily, some maybe half a solar system. All the Keybearer's leader's sealed the knowledge of those spells away, and stopped younger Keybearer's from creating more by editing out their memory of the spell."

"well couldn't you just write it down?" Kairi asked.

Sora shook his head, "Kairi, spells can't just be read and spoken aloud, or everyone would be a top notch wizard by the end of the month. Spells have to be felt, and when you can replicate and amplify these feelings, your spells gain a "tier" like thunder to thundara, and such. It takes weeks to make a spell, maybe months! If I could have written them down for you, don't you think you could have all the spells mastered and enough prowess to take down Master Yen Sid in under a week?"

Kairi studied the floor, "well, when you put it that way..." she said, embarrassed.

Cautiously, they all entered the door, trying to step quietly, and cringed at the massive echoes of their footsteps.

"Gosh, this place sure is big." Mickey commented. Amazed at the size of the basement "this must encircle the entire world!"

"Yes, and we must reach the very heart of the world, for that is where he is contained." Yen Sid said, swishing his robes as he walked past them.

"And cue for The Heartless to appear and pitifully attempt to stop us," Riku said, looking around warily.

"Aw Dammit Riku why'd you have to jinx it?" Sora whined as he whipped around to find... absolutely nothing. "Well, that's a first."

"See Sora, your just being superstitious, that only happens in movies." Right as the words came out of his mouth; the party got encircled by about two dozen shadows and soldiers. Riku gave Sora's smug grin a look that said 'shut up'

"Yea, I was getting bored here!" Donald shouted with glee, charging towards The Heartless.

"FATED CIRCLE!" explosions erupted around the party, vanquishing The Heartless before you could say "heart."

"Aw c'mon Sora, I wanted at least three!" Donald whined.

"sorry Donald, I just saw Leon do it once, and I really wanted to try it..." Sora slumped to the ground, unconscious,

Master Yen Sid sighed. "Sora is not used to the lack of power; we'll have to carry him, Riku do you mind?"

Riku shouldered Sora like he weighed nothing, "sure thing."

For the rest of the descent, all was suspiciously calm. As they came to a door Master Yen Sid halted, "this is the room he is kept in, at the center of the world." He tapped the door four times with his Keyblade. The door radiated Darkness, and then disappeared, as if prompting them in. "woah," was all that could be said. There were no lights but everyone could see as if it were broad daylight. The room was about three times the size of Beast's ballroom, and much creepier: there were images of a demonic entity all over the wall, millions of different scenes of a million different tragedies, all centered around this vile being. They all realized they were referring to Azrael, and suddenly freeing him didn't seem like a good idea. In the center of the room, a black box stood perfectly still, with a strange circular design on all sides. "That's all that's keeping him in there? I thought this guy was supposed to be all powerful." Donald quacked in disappointment and shot a firaga spell at it, with no effect "ok it's pretty solid, but Master Yen Sid could destroy it easily right?"

"Donald, that is the most powerful prison ever created, a memento leaving behind a legacy of the Great Ones of Old. This, younglings, is The Pandorica!" Master Yen Sid's voice echoed throughout the room.

"The Pandorica? It sounds familiar, but I don't remember it having anything to do with housing Azrael." Riku said, moving cautiously towards the center of the room.

"Riku, don't you remember the legend of Pandora's box? The box that when opened, released all the evil into the worlds? I guess the creators of the prison had a sense of humour." Kairi said nervously, getting a bad feeling about the whole idea. "hey isn't now the time where we all fight an incredibly tough enemy before we get near the box?"

"Kairi don't jinx it." Mickey said as four Chernabogs appeared all around them.

Everyone stared at Kairi in hate.

"Sorry?" she offered weakly.

"Everyone pick a target!" Mickey yelled, dodging a fireball from one and leaping onto its arm.

Sora tried to raise his Keyblade, but after fourteen seconds of trying, he slumped down, defeated, "Kairi, show them your ready to be a Keybearer!" he shouted encouragingly.

"Hey, where's my encouragement?" Riku whined mockingly at his best friend, making a long gash on his Chernabog's torso.

"Riku, she's a noob, so she gets encouragement."

"I heard that, Sora. You better hope that you get most of your strength back soon cause when I'm done with this son of a-AW CRAP!" Kairi barely had enough time to roll out of the way of a Chernabog's fist, "THAT'S IT! ROCKSEAL!"

The hole the Chernabog's torso was coming from started to close around it, sending it thrashing into spasms of agony.

"GUNGIR!" Kairi aimed her Keyblade at the thrashing Chernabog, and a spear of light shot out towards the center of its chest. She wasn't sure if it was the Rockseal trick that finished it, or the Gungir spell, but it shuddered several times, then exploded, and a giant heart flew towards the ceiling. She slumped on the ground next to Sora, completely exhausted.

"Neat trick Gorgeous," Sora said, but his exhaustion covered up any hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Yeah well, don't mess with me, or your butt gets kicked, Keyblade Wielder style." And with that, she fell into unconsciousness.

"Ok guys, Kairi is down for the count," Sora called out to everyone else, as they all finished up the rest of the Chernabog's.

Riku gloated, "And let it be known that Riku beat his first Chernabog with no help whatsoever, and in about five minutes, while it took Sora, Donald and Goofy combined ten minutes to take their first one down. Oh yeah, Riku's got the moves."

Sora grinned at Riku almost in sympathy. "Riku, your Chernabog didn't use his giant, all area fire moved that would have left you royally screwed, no questions asked."

"Yeah well, you're skinny." Said Riku, flexing his muscles, mostly for his own enjoyment.

"Cough, tool, cough cough" Sora grinned, summoning his keyblade and using it to prop himself up. The room felt eerily quiet now that the fighting was done, and you could feel the anticipation and nervousness pervading the air. "Well, it's now or never, how do we open it?"

Master Yen Sid cracked his knuckles, "stand back, the release incantation has never been tested, so I am unsure as to what will happen." He stood before The Pandorica, put his hand in its center, and began the incantation that changed everything.

"EN NIKS ONEDELS NIE DEMOON VRYGELAAT WORD UIT HIERDIE GEVANGENIS WAT JOU SALIGHEID IS, EN BID DAT JY EENDAG SAL VERGEWE WORD VIR JOU DADE VAN ONTHEILIGING, EN LAAT DIE SKANDE VAN JOU DADE LEEF VIR EWIG IN JOU SIEL!"

The room shook, and the Pandorica's side's shot out towards each side of the room. A quick reflectga spell stopped Riku being smashed flatter a pancake against a side of the Pandorica and the wall. Whatever magic that kept the room lit stopped, leaving the room pitch black. "Firaga," Sora whispered, giving light to the room. The flame cast an eerie glow and ominous shadows around the wall pictures of The Prince of Darkness. They suddenly remembered what they had just done. All eyes slowly went to the middle of the room.

It was hard to get a good look at him in the firelight, which only added to the suspence of the moment. He was crouched down, looking at his surroundings in wonder, not quite accepting that he was finally out of his prison. He stood up slowly, looked around for his rescuers, until his eyes finally found Yen Sid.

"you... freed... me?" he said weakly, his voice failing him after eons of silence. he laughed quietly, "Gods, that means the World's are in reeeally deep sh*t."

With that, he fell unconscious.

**Summoning circle: **imagine the mundala thingy's in final fantasy 12, the ones at the end of quickening chains.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
